xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Artifice Ophion
Artifice Ophion is a Unique Monster and Artifice in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found at level 117 at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins in the Cliffs of Morytha during the final chapter of the game. Ophion is an enormous, serpentine machine that guards the World Tree. It is Pyra's Artifice, but she no longer has control over it. Appearance Ophion has an appearance similar to that of a snake. It has a mechanical appearance with most of its body being a dark purple, and some being a dark yellow. It has a pointed head and a long tube-like body with multiple ring-like structures placed periodically around it. Ophion's head has six protrusions that are placed in a hexagonal manner around the center. Its head has a single light green light in the center. Ophion has another "body" on top of its head (see picture), with a humanoid appearance. The body is only visible from the torso up, and has a halo above its head. Ophion has a single eye that glows bright red. Its tail ends in a point and three pronged protrusions, which are placed in a triangular manner around the point. Story After obtaining a Titan ship from Umon, Rex, Nia, and Tora depart for the World Tree. Upon reaching the Great Void, Pyra starts to feel uneasy and urgently warns Rex that they need to turn back. Ophion then emerges from the Cloud Sea and attacks the party. After Rex and company gain some distance and narrowly avoid Ophion's attack, Ophion retreats towards the World Tree and dives into the Cloud Sea once again. Rex and company are then swallowed by the Urayan Titan. After meeting Praetor Amalthus, he informs the party that Ophion is a being known as an Artifice, a servant of the Aegis. Mythra explains to the party that Ophion was felled during the Aegis war, sinking beneath the Cloud Sea. Amalthus explains that Ophion was brought back by Zeke's home country, Tantal, giving Ophion one directive: to ensure that none approach the World Tree. Ophion carved the Great Void Around the World Tree to prevent access. To rescind Ophion's orders, the party must obtain an artifact from Tantal known as the Omega Fetter. The party later obtains the Omega Fetter only to have it, and Pyra, taken from them by Torna. After using Pyra to restore his power at the Cliffs Of Morytha, Malos presents the Omega Fetter and Ophion rises from the Great Void. Ophion attacks Malos and Jin, due to Pyra giving it the capability of autonomous action. After blocking Ophion's attack, Malos uses his Aegis powers to program Ophion under his control. After Pyra rejoins the party and unlocks the power of the Master Blade, Rex and company fight with Jin and Malos. Malos then summons Ophion to attack the party. Ophion proceeds to charge an attack but is interrupted by Mythra's artifice, Siren. Ophion fires a beam at Siren only to have it be blocked. Ophion and Siren charge at each other when Siren dodges and counters by running a sword down Ophion's body. Ophion charges at Siren again and the two clash with their shields. Ophion pushes Siren back into a cliff and fires a beam directly into it, destroying the cliff that the party and Jin were standing on, causing them to plummet to the Land of Morytha below. After reaching the First Low Orbit Station, Ophion appears as a unique monster. It is Level 117, making it one of the eight Superbosses of the game. It can be found at Gotrock Oracle Ruins in the Cliffs of Morytha. Arts * Plasma Cannon: Shoots homing electric orbs from its hands. * Netherfire: Launches missiles that create flaming explosions on the ground. * Barrier Field: Becomes immune to all damage by activating a reflect barrier, accelerates blade combo loss, and counters with very high damage. Seems to use it after 4 or 5 of his other Arts. * Calamity Fall: Powerful AOE attack that inflicts Blowdown. * OuroBoros Drive: Fires a large beam that hits everybody multiple times (stops acting for a short time after use). * Falak Buster: Fires large beam that hits everyone once for high damage. uses around 30-40% HP (stops acting for a short time after use). Strategy A good party for taking on this boss is Morag, Nia, and Rex. Morag, using Brighid, Aegaeon, and Theory, all equipped with pentagon chips (obtainable from Hard Krabbles in the Gormott Province) makes her nigh untouchable. Nia should have a full team of healers, one of them being Vess to help with blade combos. Rex should be using Mythra with her Lightspeed Flurry battle skill maxed, KOS-MOS, and one other attacker to maximize damage and exploit Ophion's weakness to Light. Level 4 supers, Blade Combo Finishers, and Chain Attacks make the party completely immune to all damage. Using good timing you can avoid all of Ophion's more dangerous moves. After having 4 element orbs placed onto Ophion, using (Light, Light, Light) (Light, Lightning, Fire) (Light, Light, Water) and (Fire, Water, Ice) Blade combos, make sure Rex has a level 3 super available before commencing a chain attack. Try to only break one element orb per round to extend the combo for as long as possible. When level 3 supers become available in the chain attack, use KOS-MOS repeatedly (or Mythra if you don't have her) to deal as much damage as possible. After the chain attack use a blade that isn't Mythra to quickly charge a level 4 super for safety (If they are at max affinity). After you have at least one slot of the party gauge full, feel free to switch back to Mythra to use the previous blade combos. Repeat this process while watching out for Ophion's attacks and he will eventually fall. Trivia *Once Ophion falls, Rex will receive the "Ophion's Data Terminal" key item, which opens the Sealed Bulkhead in the Control Room in the Lower Level of the World Tree. *Ophion is the name of a serpent from Greek mythology Category:XC2 Level 100+ Enemies Category:XC2 Unique Monsters Category:Artifices Category:Cliffs of Morytha Enemies